


Cory Santiago's Chivalrous Quest for Honest Recognition

by jojosiewa



Series: MCYT Short Stories [17]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Crafting Dead
Genre: Control Issues, Gen, Government Experimentation, Hoo boy here we go, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Narcissism, Werewolves, aaaa this is hell this is hhell this hsidlfdgh, cory has a disregard for the lives of cryptids and really anyone heads up, cryptid AU, eye gore but like i dont really describe it, mentioned murder of cryptids, self glorification when really youre a dumb bitch baby idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojosiewa/pseuds/jojosiewa
Summary: STORY 5/6The whole world hates Cory, but especially General Uni, and Cory wants to do something about it.
Relationships: Cory/Nick
Series: MCYT Short Stories [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192948
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Cory Santiago's Chivalrous Quest for Honest Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> fuck

“Sergeant, Santiago, open your damn eyes, boy.”

Nine years ago, Sergeant Cory and General Uni worked on the same classified government project.

“Cory!” Cory opened his eyes. Uni stood over him. “Don’t fall asleep on me, I’m saying something important here, now bear with me.”

Nine years ago, Sergeant Cory had big plans for himself, and that project was how he was going to get ahead of the other dawdling, drooling army boys, the losers, the idiots. He would trump them, he knew it for certain. He would be the one making them piss themselves in fear if they ever dared to defy him. He would be—

“I think we should get the hell out of here before things go to shit,” Uni whispered, and Cory blinked.

“What?”

Uni looked around, scanning the empty room for people. He leaned in closer to where Cory sat, his gun on his lap. “We need to get out. The Major and his little scientist crush are bailing, because good ol’ Gray felt bad that Xavier didn’t know anything and told him. We need to go too,” Uni insisted. Cory tightened his grip on his gun.

“Why would the Major do that?” he asked, standing up and shaking his head. “Why would he—”

“Love, or some bullshit,” Uni said, waving his hand. He seemed panicky. “And... to do the right thing, I guess. He’s always been a good man, Gray, I think we should follow in his footsteps here, I think he and Xavier are on to something.”

“Do the right thing?” Cory scoffed. “This is my chance to become something, being involved in this project makes me stand out, I can’t be a Sergeant forever, I need to be more. This whole thing is ridiculous, and if the Major can’t see that he’s blind!”

“Quiet the fuck down,” Uni hissed, “and stop being such a whiny brat. That’s a fucking order.”

Cory’s eyes narrowed. “Yes, General,” he said, just as the door flew open, and a familiar man in a lab coat marched in, shoving a chair out of his way. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve as he passed Cory and Uni. He was followed by one of the men who made Cory’s job damn near miserable.

“Xavier, can you stop for one second and take a deep breath, you look like you’re going to pass out!” Major Gray yelled, and Professor Xavier turned and stomped his foot.

“Stop following me!” Xavier shouted back, tossing a folder on the ground. “I need to go!”

“You need to calm down first, I’ll walk you out, you can’t be freaking out like this in front of everyone, you’re going to attract attention and then what if Doctor Ross asks questions, huh? What happens to us then!” Gray held out his arms, and Xavier scoffed.

“I don’t care what happens to me,” Xavier spat, and Cory rolled his eyes. The Professor had always been weak with these things, and Gray as well, to a degree. Cory couldn’t fathom how they got anywhere.

“This is about that tiger,” Uni whispered to himself, and Cory tilted his head. Gray glanced at Uni, then back to Xavier.

“We can all leave. Everyone in this room. We can all go, we can be calm, not make eye contact, not yell at anyone, and especially not look for Ross and tell him he’s wrong. We can just walk out. Send resignation by fuckin’ mail. Can you do that with me?” Gray said calmly, holding out his hand and raising his eyebrows. Xavier, breathing heavy, took Gray’s hand, pulling him in and hugging him. Gray winced, and Uni fake-gagged at Cory, but Cory wasn’t amused.

“Why would you want to go?” he asked, and Gray broke the hug, crossing his arms over his chest. Xavier stared, wide eyed. Cory shook his head. “Why would you want to go? You have power here, I don’t— I don’t get it.”

“Jesus, Cory,” Uni grumbled, covering his eyes. Xavier stepped away from all three of them, shaking his head and gripping his hair. He looked at Cory like he’d never forget what he’d been asked that day, like it was out of some kind of nightmare. He stormed out, and Gray reached out for him.

“Xavier— Jesus Christ, dammit, Cory you fuck,” Gray mumbled, following Xavier out.

“See you never, hopefully,” Uni said as they left, slumping his shoulders. Then, he turned to Cory, his crimson gaze sharpening. “The hell was that, Sergeant? Either you’re just a real prick or you don’t understand certain things you really should. Or, both, I don’t know. I’m leaving too. I suggest you follow me, I’ll help you out if you do, I’ll help you keep your job.”

Cory watched Uni leave, glaring and gripping his gun tightly.

He sighed and followed.

——

The door to Uni’s apartment swung open, and Cory stomped in, slamming the door shut. “When I offered to score you a place across the hall from mine this isn’t quite what I was thinking,” Uni hummed.

“Y’know, when you said you’d help me keep my job I didn’t think you meant keep this job for all fucking eternity,” Cory spat, throwing his hat against the wall. Uni yawned and kicked his feet up on the table. “I’m never moving up now, I lack loyalty now. Because of you, I’m not trustworthy, when the going gets tough, apparently I bail on the mission! That’s what they told me.”

Uni lifted his eyes lazily from his book. “Do you know who you’re yelling at? I was told the same thing, so was Gray by his fellow Marines, I’m sure. I advise you stop now, it’s because of me you weren’t fired for the unlawful massacre of intelligent beings different from ourselves,” he warned. Cory ground his teeth.

“Who gives a flying fuck!” Uni slammed his book shut and sat up straight at that. Cory stood over him as he yelled, “They aren’t human, aren’t protected under law, aren’t recognized as even existing. What does the government care! You have to step on some people to get ahead in life, you know that!”

Uni stood, taller than Cory, and grabbed the collar of the Sergeant’s shirt. “Don’t tell me what I know,” he ordered. “Don’t tell me what to think, I am above you, I am your General. You will listen to me, you will respect me. You will follow my orders. And I order you to give the people we hurt and killed the same level of respect that you will give me, no matter their status in our country, like that means anything.” Uni glared down at Cory like he was a pest. “You are nothing compared to them.”

Uni pushed Cory, and he stumbled to the floor, eyes wide. “Don’t compare me to monsters,” Cory whispered, and Uni scoffed.

“Know your place, is all I’m saying,” Uni said, shrugging and returning to his book.

Cory would ask to be transferred elsewhere, away from Uni, as he didn’t deserve such treatment. They said no, of course, because when did any fucking higher up listen to him? They were all against him, the old crones. He was set up to fail since the start. A waste of a perfect leader.

He would do something about it, he had to.

Eventually.

——

Cory didn’t mean to let eight years pass by, but he got caught up in other things besides toppling his unfair General and seamlessly replacing him; like rent.

Work was like Cory’s special hell. He never realized how much he hated the army and all its bossy assholes. Money was money, he figured. He’d show them all soon enough. He just needed time to think of something.

He was still living in the same apartment, and so was Uni. He figured he’d play neighbor, be nice to the best of his ability, until he found the right moment. He was ready, for sure, but the right moment never seemed to come along. Something always came up, a deployment or a death. Fucking annoying.

That brought Cory to a moonlit night, walking home after having a couple drinks. He put a cigarette between his lips and brought his lighter up, pausing in front of an alley. He lit his cigarette and inhaled, his eyes fluttering.

“You must be Cory,” a voice said, and Cory looked into the alley as the small flame went out on his lighter. A pair of bright red eyes blinked in the dark, and a faint silhouette of a man leaned against the wall of a building. “I’ve heard lots about you.”

“What the fuck,” Cory said, the cigarette bobbing up and down as he spoke. “Who the fuck are you, and how do you know my name?”

“Someone who can help you get what you desire,” the man said, grinning. “And as for how I know your name... everyone does, Cory. All of us know your name, for one reason or another. The cowards know you as one of the men who slaughtered us, the smart ones know you as one who only strived to be the best, as he is.”

Cory scoffed and stepped closer. “Which are you?” he asked, and the man chuckled.

“I’d like to think I’m rather intelligent, indeed. I see opportunity in you, young man, I see bravery, comradery, leadership.” Cory perked up, taking his cigarette out of his mouth and walking ever closer. The red-eyed man circled him, hands behind his back. “More than the government will ever see in you.”

“I appreciate that. I see the same in myself,” Cory said, placing a hand on his chest.

The man stopped in front of Cory and bowed. “The name’s Red. Pleasure to meet you,” he said, clasping his hands in front of himself. “I’ll get right to it. You interest me, Sergeant Santiago. I have a little operation of my own, it’s nothing big, not yet. But see, I do require... sustenance,” he licked his lips, “and sometimes even my abilities don’t make the cut for some people. See, my friend, humans are getting smarter. But I only get hungrier. I need some assistance.”

“You eat...” Cory trailed off, stepping back. Red held up his hands.

“Now, now, I can’t help it, Cory, you must understand. It doesn’t even matter with the position you would have on my staff,” Red said, and Cory paused. Red walked up to him, bright eyes making Cory squint. “Haven’t you always wanted to be a General?”

Cory’s eyes widened. “I have,” he said. Red clapped and laughed.

“You have! Well, that’s what you would be! My General, first in command of the army I will raise, and believe me, I will raise an army. Do not doubt me on that, young man,” Red declared, holding his right hand up. “You will get what you’ve always wanted, when you want it, and no one will be able to control you. You will be the one in control. My right hand man.” Red spoke with such devotion, and Cory found himself in awe. His dream could come true, he could be a General, he could finally stick it to—

The right moment.

“Wait,” Cory said, and Red tilted his head. “Before I accept such a generous offer, I have a request.”

“Anything,” Red boomed, holding out his arms. “The world is yours, my General!”

Cory let out a few stray chuckles, and he grinned. His blue eyes sparkled and his chest puffed out. Anything.

——

Uni liked to fish on good days, when he was off work and had nothing better to do. He’d drive up to a lake, have a drink with a buddy of his who owned a house overlooking it (one of this friend’s many properties), and then go sit on the dock and fish, beer by his chair.

Uni invited Cory, said that it was good for the soul, or some bullshit. Uni whistled as he drove, and Cory smoked out the window. “You’re stinking up my car, and, like, all of nature, mate,” Uni grumbled, and Cory rolled his eyes and blew out more smoke. “You’re like some teenager, y’know? Bloody hell. Never listen to anyone.”

“Mhm,” was all Cory mustered as they pulled into the driveway. Uni’s friend was waiting for them by the front door, swirling some alcoholic beverage around in a glass.

“The General has arrived,” he announced, and Uni laughed and got out of the car. Cory lingered behind as the two shook hands.

“Good to see you, you bloody idiot,” Uni said. “Still looking as good as ever, Luciano, how do you do it!”

“That’s gonna have to stay my little secret,” Luciano Cielo said, winking and cupping Uni’s hand in both of his. “You and Cory, come on in. I have drinks ready for all.”

Cory was about to walk inside when his phone rang. He stood back and answered, turning towards the woods. “Hello?”

“This is Red, just a heads up, I lost your trail. Fucking warding, Uni’s friend has fucking warding to make his place hard to find, and keep the cryptids out,” Red spat. Cory looked back at Luciano and Uni.

“You’re not serious. Luciano? What the hell could he be?” Cory asked, shaking his head. “I never thought him a threat.”

“I don’t either, I think he just has knowledge of cryptids, is all. The plan will have to wait until Uni’s outside the house, by the lake.”

“Will you get here in time?” Cory whispered, eyeing Uni.

“Don’t doubt me, Cory. I find a way.” Red hung up, and Cory let out a sigh. He walked into the house and gripped his phone tight, praying Red wouldn’t screw anything up for him.

——

“You boys all set?” Luciano asked, and Uni cast his fishing line. Cory watched the marker buoy bob with the ripples of the water.

“Perfect, thank you, Luci,” Uni said, and Luciano chuckled. He left the two alone, the dock creaking against his feet as he walked back to the house. Uni leaned back in his chair and looked out at the sights. “You learn a lot out here.”

“Isn’t that right,” Cory mumbled, messing with a rubbery fake fish used as bait. “What do you learn, Uni?”

Uni looked over at him, and suddenly the dock creaked. Uni turned too late. Cory dove to the side as the werewolves converged, knocking Uni off his chair and sending fishing supplies off the edge and into the lake. One werewolf clamped its jaws on Uni’s arm, nearly throwing him across the dock, right in front of Cory. Cory took a couple steps back, stepping on a gutting knife with his heel. Uni reached out with his good arm, looking up at Cory with pleading eyes as the wolves surrounded him, growling and laughing. “Cory,” he panted, “give it or help me. CORY!”

Cory stared wide eyed at Uni, face astonished, as he kicked the knife into the lake. Uni crawled forward and gasped at the splash. His weapon, gone. “You lost,” Cory said, and he scoffed. “You lost!”

Uni grabbed his arm, his mouth hung open. “You—”

“You lost, I win, you fucking piece of shit! I WIN!” Cory cackled, stomping his feet on the dock in excitement and rattling the fake fish he’d been holding. Uni glanced at it, the hook it was attached to shining in the daylight.

“You planned this? You planned—” Uni groaned and held a hand out in front of him. Cory nodded.

“All me, idiot. You like cryptids so much? You die to them. I win. I’m a General in a cryptid armada now, I hold more power than you. I stand over you. I win,” Cory said, and Uni dragged his hand back towards his body.

Uni mumbled something, and Cory leaned in closer, kneeling down. “What was that?”

“I said, this isn’t a GAME!” Uni lunged at Cory and swiped the fish hook just as Cory stood up, dragging it across Cory’s stomach and lodging it in his side. Cory cried out and ripped the fish hook out, seething. Uni paled and backed into the wolves as Cory grabbed him by the hair and brought the hook down on his eye. Uni screamed and birds flew off from the trees. He grabbed at Cory’s arm, and Cory let go of him, pushing him back into the arms of—

“This got interesting,” Red said, grabbing hold of Uni’s shoulders. The werewolves parted for him, and they snarled and barked, eager to tear a man apart. Uni, who was covering his eye, began to falter and slump in Red’s arms. “But enough games. We better hurry—”

Two loud gunshots made Cory flinch, and Red turn around, dropping Uni on the dock. Luciano held a gun in the air, golden eyes fierce. “Silver bullets, my friends, don’t fucking test me!” he yelled, and Cory cursed under his breath. Red narrowed his eyes. “I want you all to drop my pal and get the fuck out of here or I’ll paint this dock fuckin’ red.”

Red hissed, “Let’s go, it’s not worth it.”

Cory frowned and hit Red’s shoulder. “I want Uni dead,” he said, and Red looked back at him.

“You’ll get your chance, this isn’t the time anymore. You wanna face the immortal with the gun right now? Be my guest,” Red spat back, and he marched away. The werewolves began to follow, heads held low. Cory looked at Luciano, and Luciano looked back, raising his eyebrows.

“FUCK!” Cory yelled, jogging after Red. He gripped his side, and began to limp as the adrenaline wore off. “Fuck.”

“He’s a werewolf,” one of the wolves mumbled, and a few low chuckles erupted in the crowd.

“He’s a werewolf,” Cory repeated, and he figured that would have to do for now.

For now.

——

_“Cory thinks himself a leader. A genius. He thinks himself above others, and would do most anything to be in control.”_

“I’m gonna ask you to keep an eye on this Nick kid,” Red said, tossing Cory a key. “He’s a real doll, a little guy. Take the apartment next door, I’ve owned it for a while now. Gain his trust, so, don’t be yourself, pretty much. Not until you have him under your thumb.”

Cory nodded, and figured that would be easy enough.

_“It’s ironic, because Cory himself is very easy to control. He’s an idiot! A buffoon! He thought he had the power on his own to take over as General! How the hell did he think he was gonna do that? He just thought he could, because he thinks he’s all that.”_

Cory waved goodbye to Nick, and quickly jotted down Ghetto’s address on a piece of paper before he drove off.

_“But what Cory doesn’t know is that he is a spineless, pathetic chump who never had the confidence or the skills to do what he planned. Without me, he never would have done anything. Simply because he is a coward.”_

“My computer charger is in my room, I think,” Nick said, and Cory looked down at it.

“Yeah, I see it, it’s in the box now,” he said, kicking the charger under Nick’s bed.

_“I was his savior. I gave him what he wanted. He barely realizes how little power he actually has, how, if he steps out of line...”_

Cory looked up at Red as he held a paralyzed Nick. Red glared from the hallway, backing away slowly, and Cory shivered.

_“Anyway, he’s a good asset for now. He’ll do very well for what we’re trying to do.”_

Cory stood above his bed, eyes wide, with Nick silent and unconscious in his arms. He watched Nick breath, and held him closer, almost praying that Nick would never wake up, so he could watch him like this.

Nick stirred, and Cory shook his head and set Nick down.

_“He does seem to honestly enjoy Nick’s company. I don’t blame him. Nick’s a catch, Nick’s gorgeous, a nice little toy. I’ll let Cory play boyfriend a little longer. But playtime will be over soon. Nick is mine, first and foremost.”_

Cory’s heart was beating fast as Nick placed his hand against the scar on his side. He was zoning out as he spoke his lines, looking from Nick’s eyes to his lips. He wanted them. He would get them, because he could get anything.

He kissed Nick, and it felt so good. It felt like Cory owned the world. He was sure it qualified as gaining Nick’s trust, right?

_“The moment Cory becomes a problem will be his last.”_

Cory shut the door to the bathroom, and pulled out his phone. The warding symbol used to deactivate any other existing warding was easy enough to draw, and Cory had drawn it before. He pulled out a black marker and took a painting off the wall.

He was anxious to see Nick alone as he drew, more anxious than he’d ever been. There was something about Nick that stirred something real in his heart, he could feel it. He couldn’t tell Red, god no, but he thought he loved Nick. For real, not for show. For real.

_“I doubt he’ll screw up the plan on purpose, he’s too dumb and spineless to do that. He has one more big show, his finale, and then it’s all us. We will have our fun.”_

Cory didn’t want Nick around Ghetto, more than the others. Something about him made Cory nervous. Something about the way Nick smiled around him. He pulled Nick aside quick when he sat down by Ghetto. He couldn’t have that.

_“You and me, we’ll get our chance.”_

Cory drove over to Ghetto’s house even before the damn shapeshifter called him. He would get Nick out of that house. Nick could finally be his, the love of his life, the only person he could tolerate, the only person he needed. And in turn, Cory would be the only person Nick needed. No sister, no friends. Cory loved Nick too much to let anyone ruin them.

Nick would be his, and his alone.

_“But god, did you see his face when you showed up! Red as a tomato, he was!”_

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Cory boomed as he walked in. Red crossed his arms over his chest, and Ross set down his drink. Cory pointed to Ross with a shaking arm. “What the fuck is he doing here, what the fuck are you DOING HERE!”

“It’s just like I said before, Cory, I find this whole operation interesting. Oh dear, do I bother you?” Ross chuckled, waving Cory off. “Don’t worry, I won’t ruin your little escapade.”

“You already have! Nick suspects me, now, don’t you see! I had him, I was so close, I fucking had him,” Cory hissed, throwing his arms in the air.

“You were the one who froze,” Ross said, letting out a laugh under his breath. Cory's face flushed as two of the most powerful people in the world began to laugh at him.

“Go back, Cory,” Red said in between giggles. Ross slammed his hand on the table as he laughed harder. Cory stepped back, and ran off.

_“I can see Cory’s nightmares. Cory’s nightmares always involve losing Nick, now. Or rather, losing that sweet sweet control he craves. But I can use that, trust me.”_

Cory splashed water in his face and threw finger guns to himself in the mirror. “You’re the man,” he whispered, grinning. He was still shirtless. “Showed that other guy, right? Showed him.”

Cory emerged from the bathroom, and paled.

Red was sitting on the side of the bed, staring down at a sleeping, nearly naked Nick, hand clasped hard on his shoulder. “Just pushing him into a deeper sleep, no need to fret,” Red said, grinning up at Cory. “You’ve been busy.”

Cory stuttered, watching as Nick stirred and then went silent again. “I-I— it’s no problem, I hope.”

“No no no, no problem at all. It’s a bonus, to all this. He’s hot.” Red licked his lips, and Cory shuddered. “Submissive. You love him, don’t you,” Red said, brushing some hair out of Nick’s eyes.

“I— I got the job done, didn’t I?” Cory asked, and Red nodded.

“He trusts you. He listens to you. I suppose I can’t complain. But you know what happens now,” Red said, standing up. “It’s time for Nice Guy Cory to disappear. Oh, woe is me.”

“I really have to go now? But—”

“No buts, this is the plan,” Red interrupted, putting a finger to his lips. “We don’t complain now, Cory.”

Cory gazed at Nick, running his fingers through his hair and sighing. “Love you, Nick,” he said, squeezing Nick’s arm where Red had earlier. “I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“Get dressed and let’s hurry up and go,” Red ordered, and Cory sighed.

“Yessir.”

_“This will be so much fun.”_

—TO BE CONTINUED—

“You have real estate by a lake?” Katrina Cielo asked her father, squinting at his many bills.

“I do, but I don’t go there anymore.”

“Why is there activity there almost only exclusively on full moons?”

Luciano paused right in the middle of biting a haphazardly made burrito. “Lent a friend a key?” he said with his mouth full, shrugging his shoulders.


End file.
